<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Face Down by FirewhiskySoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957136">Face Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirewhiskySoul/pseuds/FirewhiskySoul'>FirewhiskySoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Blood and Gore, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Soul Bond, Torture, like seriously this is dark, soulbond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirewhiskySoul/pseuds/FirewhiskySoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How far can you push someone before they break?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Into the New Millennium</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Face Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Into_the_New_Millennium">Into_the_New_Millennium</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Level One Challenge:</p><p>Writer's Choice! Writer selects any song released between the years 2000 and 2009 to use as their inspiration.</p><p>Written for Into the New Millennium Flash Fiction Competition hosted in Dumbledore’s Armada. This is unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes you see! </p><p>Song Title: Face Down<br/>Artist: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus<br/>Year: 2007<br/>(Optional) Lyric inspiration:<br/><b>A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect<br/>Every action in this world will bear a consequence</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Face down in the dirt<br/>She said "This doesn't hurt!"<br/>She said "I finally had enough!"</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The years leading up to this moment had been fraught with pain, fighting, few smiles, and utter defeat. It had started with Voldemort somehow finding out about the Horcrux in Harry. The Battle of Hogwarts had been lost, ending with Harry unable to finish Voldemort and instead running away. Hermione had followed, of course. In the two years since, the pair had been hunted into near-starvation before finally being captured six months earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Voldemort had ordered his Death Eaters to take turns torturing Harry and Hermione. They would use Dark hexes to keep them awake and aware, but unable to do anything to help the other. They were kept in separate dungeon cells in some follower’s estate or other. After a week or two, the Death Eaters grew bored of simple physical torment and began to turn to more sinister methods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time one of the Death Eaters touched her, Hermione wanted to die. The only mercy shown to her was in keeping Harry in his cell belowground. He didn’t hear her scream. When the Dark grew bored of that particular punishment, they brought in Harry to watch. Hermione’s small resolution to show no emotion was broken quickly when Dolohov was assigned to break her. Harry knew she still suffered nightmares about her first meeting with the Russian in the Department of Mysteries, even all these years later. She had new ones to add, now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, though, now they had gone too far. Harry could take no more. They had tried the day before to Imperius Harry into taking Hermione against her will. Apparently Barty Crouch Jr had never gotten around to letting any of his cohorts know how useless that particular Unforgiveable was against him. No less than fourteen different Death Eaters had tried, all to no avail. He threw the curse off time and time again, his very </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul </span>
  </em>
  <span>rebelling at the idea of raping his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But today, Harry was the one secured to a chair, watching the only person in the world he trusted with his life as she struggled to throw off the Imperius trained on her. Her eyes were locked on his, though they were lifeless. But Hermione couldn’t look away from him, and Harry kept his own gaze trained on her. He hoped she could read his face now just as well as she always could; he hoped she knew it was okay. Well, nothing about this situation was </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he didn’t blame her. He could never blame her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dolohov directed her closer, because of course it was that bastard who controlled Hermione’s actions, tears began leaking down her ashen face. Harry’s heart stuttered in his chest at the sight, before a roaring heat overtook him. It started near his heart before spreading across his torso, into his limbs, and exploding through his head. He gasped and arched against the invisible bonds holding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before him, Hermione stopped walking. Dolohov straightened from his nonchalant slouch, frowning, and twitched his wand toward the former Gryffindor girl. Sweat broke out across her forehead, but still she did not move. The other Death Eaters who had gathered to watch all tensed and began whispering to each other and Dolohov. “I don’t know, fuck!” he spat loud enough for Harry to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, however, was more focused on the burning feeling that was still coursing through his body. A whimper from Hermione was the only noise to break through his consciousness, and he snapped his head up to look at her. The moment their eyes met, the heat inside him turned to a strange buzzing, vibrating sensation. He gasped again, unable to look away from his friend as his magic gathered around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whispers from the Death Eaters faded even further into the background, until they may as well have not even existed. Harry couldn’t look away from her, so he knew the exact moment when his magic reached out for hers and merged with it, overpowering the Imperius holding Hermione. Her chest expanded in a deep breath as her eyes cleared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one shining moment, their magic flared golden and sparkling between them, lighting the air to an almost unbearable glow. Their soulbond was beautiful and undeniable. It was over just as quickly as it had started, and the pair blinked at each other and adjusted to the flow of their magic. The bond had unlocked a well of untapped potential, a secret known only to the few lucky soulbonded pairs throughout history. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shifted subtly, silently and wandlessly releasing Harry from the Incarcerous holding him to the uncomfortable wooden chair. Harry stood slowly and narrowed his eyes at the now-silent Death Eaters. There was no way they were going to get away with what they had done to his Hermione, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But before he could give into the wrath building in his chest, Hermione shook her hair back from her face and squared her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have had </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she announced darkly. With a glare worthy of Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione held her hand out towards Voldemort’s followers. She looked them all over for a moment before twisting her hand into a fist and yanking it back to her hip. Every single Death Eater screamed in unison, dropping to the floor on hands and knees. Blood spattered audibly on the marble beneath them, and Harry moved to Hermione’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching his soulmate exact her revenge was more thrilling than it ought to have been. There was just something so satisfying about those who had inflicted such agony on his mate, now suffering threefold under her unyielding magical onslaught. They had taken everything from her, and now, she would take everything from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic visibly crawled across Hermione’s skin, crackling and faintly purple in color. She walked closer to the group of Dark wizards, clustered as they were near the fireplace. A few of them looked up at her, confusion visible on their blood-stained faces. She sneered at them. “Pretty good for a Mudblood, huh?” she snarled. All the anger and fear and pain she endured at the hands of Voldemort and his followers fueled her magic, bolstered by the soulbond and Harry’s magic itself. She could feel him in the back of her mind, encouraging her to do what she needed to purge the way they had hurt her, the way they had used her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soothed slightly by Harry’s acceptance of what she needed right now, Hermione took a deep breath and let the power build around her. Her hair floated on an intangible breeze, and hissing sparks arced between her fingers. Her eyes were nearly black, and framed by the antique lighting as she was, she looked like an avenging goddess. He grew hard at the sight, wondering briefly when he had become so dark himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had never backed down from anything difficult, and right now was no exception. His instincts screamed at him to protect his mate, but the side of him that had known Hermione since they were children knew that he needed to relinquish control. So when he felt her stance change, he moved behind her. He would never leave her, though; he knew that she needed to do this, and he would support her however he could. Harry set his hands on Hermione’s waist and pushed more of his magic through the bond, giving it to her to direct as she willed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt his hands and his magic and it thrilled her. The situation could not have been worse, but she still couldn’t help but press herself back against him, just for a moment. His fingers tightened around her hips in response, and her nipples hardened. The newly established bond between them sang at the contact between them, demanding </span>
  <em>
    <span>more more more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The magic still swimming over her skin pulsed in time with her heartbeat, and it quickened as she once more turned her focus back to the Death Eaters now climbing to their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straightening, Hermione threw her arms out wide and tossed her head back. She drew a deep breath, gathering all the energy surrounding her, everything Harry was giving her, everything the sudden soulbond had unlocked, everything she had, and scooped it into her arms. With a scream, she pushed her hands out sharply, shoving the magic at the dozens of followers who had come to see to the downfall of Harry Potter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s chest heaved as she surveyed the result silently. Harry loosened his hold on her slightly, only to slide his hands around to her belly, pressing her back into him, heedless of the blood and gore splattered over her. His cheek brushed hers as he whispered in her ear, “I’m going to fuck you now.” Hermione shivered and turned, meeting his lips in a burning kiss. He pulled back for a moment to add, "And then we're going to kill Voldemort." She smirked before pulling him down to the floor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>